Mozaik Role
by ClassySilver
Summary: Armin x Reader **Originally published on Deviantart** You loved him with all your heart, but he could never love you back, and he never realized how much he was hurting you. Based off of the song Mozaik Role by GUMI.


_A certain word stabbed into you._

_And I tried to describe the liquid that leaked out from the wound as "Love"_

Tears streamed down (Name)'s face as she held the knife to her wrist. Cold blood dripped down her arms from the marks that she had just made. "I have to stop this." She mumbled to herself, but somehow, the devil inside of her pushed through, telling her to continue. Telling her to keep going until it was all over.

_The lack of consideration and hooking up just for the sake of it_

_Are a lot like you and me, stuck in our doomed relationship_

She made another cut, and winced in pain as an overflowing feeling of hurt filled her body. She coughed, and sniffled, and cried, but still continued on with the self-harm. What had driven her to do this? Had it been the fact that she couldn't take the training anymore? Had it been the fact that she felt unloved? What had caused her to do this?

_But still, I love you... And like (Heh)_

Then the image appeared in her head, and more tears poured out of her eyes. It was a happy image, really. One of a smiling blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was holding daisies in his hand. She recognized the boy immediately as Armin Arlert. She had known Armin ever since they were little kids, and she had always loved him with all her heart.

_Isn't it OK that I loved you?_

_Binding you, so that no one will touch you?_

"Armin... I don't understand how you drove me to do this." She whispered. She knew that she was being selfish. None of this was the poor boy's fault. Yet, somehow, in her mind, she made it seem like it was. (Name) slashed the blade through her skin once more, choking out cries of agony, and hoping that no one could hear her.

_Isn't this also fate?_

_A certain beloved world will vanish, vanish_

The girl was very outgoing when she was young. If she had something on her mind, she would always say it. Because of this, she wasn't shy to tell her small blonde shota friend that she thought he was cute. Of course, she was always too nervous to say anything back, and that shyness followed him into his adulthood.

_When it's over, I'll be sick of you._

_Without knowing if it's love or desire, what should I do to let it go?_

Armin had chosen to ignore (Name) after they joined the Training Squads together. He feared that she would try to make more advances on him. Armin had no clue how much the end of the friendship hurt the girl. It made her angry, it made her sad, it made her ready to punch a wall. But worst of all, it made the girl get suicidal thoughts.

Suicidal thoughts that were too powerful to overcome.

_The lack of consideration and hooking up just for the sake of it_

_Are a lot like you and me, stuck in our doomed relationship_

One last strike to the wrist, and (Name) felt her heart pounding more than it should have been. She knew that she probably wouldn't survive through this, but for some reason, she still felt happy. Not about dying, but she could almost sense that Armin was going to come and rescue her. That he was stop her, and tell her that he loved her.

_But still, it's OK, so... _

A small smile found it's way onto her lips as she felt her heart beat slower and slower. Breaths became more rare, and her body started to feel limp. Armin would come for her. She was sure of it. She had faith in her Prince Charming. This would be like her own personal fairy tale, with her own personal fairy tale happy ending.

_Will you say that you loved me?_

_That you struggled, clinging onto me?_

Her last breath was spent alone. "You never did come..." She whispered to no one in particular, before her head touched the ground, and blood stained the carpet. (Hair Colour) hair was frayed out along the floor. She should have known. Armin was no Prince Charming. He wouldn't save her. And even if he had come, there was nothing he would have been able to do.

_Isn't it OK that I killed her?_

_The me who you hate..._

(Name) was lost a long time ago. In fact, (Name) passed away the minute Armin stopped speaking to her. The boy never really did care about her, did he? If he cared about her, he would've noticed her slowly dying. He would have noticed the blankness in her eyes everytime she would say hello to him, and he would just walk away.

_Isn't it OK that I loved you?_

_Binding you, so that no one will touch you?_

Maybe (Name) never really had a Prince Charming. Maybe (Name) never even really had a friend. All those years spent, trying her hardest to make him happy, to make him like her, and love her. Were those actions never returned? Were those actions never even recognized for what they were? Armin wasn't worth it. If only (Name) had seen it.

_Isn't this also fate?_

_A beloved world will vanish, vanish_


End file.
